


Bored Games

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight), WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Sometimes you need a change of pace and of scenery, both of which are hard to find 20 leagues under sea and boredom sets in. Luckily Rose knows just what to suggest.





	1. Scrabble

Luisa stared up at the low, metal ceiling of the submarine. Her gaze wandering to the porthole in the side of the hull. It was strange how fast she had gotten used to living under the ocean and how many mornings she had spent watching the fish swim by outside the tiny window.

‘Rose, I’m bored,’ she sighed, looking over at the former redhead resting between the sheets next to her, reaching out to play with her hair.

She had never really had a thing for brunettes before, but then again she had never really had a thing for redheads either. So maybe it was just Rose she had a thing for, regardless of the hair color. Although she _did_ prefer Rose with red hair over black, maybe she could convince her to dye it back. Or maybe even to dye it blonde, she had always been partial to blondes.

‘Well,’ Rose purred as she propped herself up on her elbows and brushing her lips against the shell of Luisa’s ear, unaware of Luisa’s internal dialogue, ‘we could go again if you want to.’

Luisa thought about it for a second. They had been doing nothing but having sex ever since arriving on the submarine, and while it was not like she would ever get bored of sleeping with Rose, she just felt the need to do something else.

‘Maybe later. I want to do something that involves more clothes, and more brainpower.’ 

Rose looked at Luisa, unsure of how to read the pensive expression on her face.

‘I think I’ve got some board games somewhere in here,’ she said after a couple seconds.

Luisa sat up, a flush of excitement flowing through her body. ‘I love board games!’ She exclaimed, her voice echoing in the small room. She scrambled off the bed, picking up her dress and putting it back on before throwing Rose her own clothes. ‘Hurry up, let’s go. Show me where the board games are.’

Rose laughed and shook her head. ‘Alright, let me get dressed and we can go pick a game.’

Luisa fell back onto the sheets, staring at Rose as she got dressed, hurrying her along with pointed glances and dramatic sighs. 

‘You’re so impatient,’ Rose laughed as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

‘You mentioned boardgames! We’ve been here for two weeks and all we’ve done is have sex! I’m excited for a change of pace.’

‘Somehow that hurts,’ Rose pouted, her eyes still sparkling with amusement.

‘You’re a wanted criminal, I’m sure you’ll get over it,’ Luisa replied as she pushed Rose out the bedroom door.

‘Crime lord, actually,’ she teased as they walked down the narrow halls of the submarine, Luisa still pushing her lightly in an attempt to get her to walk faster. Rose not really susceptible to it.

She came to a sudden stop, causing Luisa to crash into her. ‘Here we are!’

‘You did that on purpose,’ Luisa pouted, rubbing her nose as she glared at Rose. 

‘Maybe a little,’ Rose smiled. ‘You _were_ literally pushing me. But I am sorry you hurt yourself.’ She leaned in pressing a feather light kiss to the tip of Luisa’s nose. 

Luisa turned to look at the big shelf, marveling at the ridiculous amount of board games stacked on top of each other, letting out an audible gasp.

‘Oh my god, you’re a closet nerd!’ She turned to Rose, dark eyes sparkling.

‘I am not,’ Rose said, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. ‘They are for my crew.’

‘Sure,’ the brunette said in a teasing tone before turning her attention back to the games, knowing Rose wasn’t going to give in anyway.

‘How about Monopoly?’ Rose suggested, already extending her arm to grab the box. 

‘I don’t think so,’ Luisa slapped her arm away, a frown forming on her face. ‘I get to choose. You need to learn how to relinquish some of that power, and not just in bed.’

Rose felt a flash of annoyance, no one had ever really denied her anything during her time as a crime lord, but before she could say anything Luisa had pulled a game down from the shelf.

‘Scrabble!’ She shoved the box closer to Rose’s face, who could feel her annoyance fading quickly.

‘Alright, but I must warn you; I am the undefeated Scrabble champion of this submarine.’

‘Challenge accepted,’ Luisa smiled. Rose might be the champion of this submarine but she was the champion of her college dorm building which had been full of med students and not Rose’s posse of brute henchmen, most of whom only spoke Russian.

‘Where are you going?’ Rose asked as Luisa started back down the hallway they’d come from. ‘The dining room’s over there.’ She pointed over her shoulder.

‘I knew that,’ Luisa said, turning around and brushing past Rose.

Rose followed Luisa into the dining room, halting as she noticed what seat Luisa had chosen.

‘That’s my chair,’ Rose said, starting to feel like Luisa had decided today was “push Rose’s buttons” day. 

‘And now it’s mine. You can sit across from me,’ Luisa said, pushing the chair backwards.

‘I can’t watch the door from that chair,’ Rose said, not moving an inch, arms tightly folded across her chest.

‘Why do you need to watch the door?’

‘I like to know when people enter and exit a room,’ Rose said as if it was perfectly normal.

‘We’re on a submarine, underwater. You know everyone on board. You can sit with your back to a door for once,’ Luisa said as she laid out the board, not giving in.

‘Luisa…’ Rose warned, feeling her anger rising.

Luisa stared back at her unwavering, her arms stubbornly folded over her chest as she sat down. Rose was not going to win this one. If she wanted this relationship to work there were going to be compromises. And right now the chair was one of them. ‘You said you wanted this to work, now sit so we can play a game.’

Rose stood by the doorway a while longer before reluctantly taking the seat across from Luisa, still not happy with this new development.

‘Good,’ Luisa said in a cheery voice, uncrossing her arms. ‘I’ll start! S-W-O-R-D. That’s a double word score, so 18 points for me!’

Rose stared at her letters for a second building onto Luisa’s word, ‘S-K-I-D-S, 20 points.’

Luisa looked at her letters and then at the board, mentally arranging and rearranging the letters. Counting the points each word would get her before laying down her tiles. 

‘W-O-O-F’ she said proudly.

‘Woof?’ Rose laughed. ‘That is barely a word.’ 

‘And yet it still got me 18 points, triple letter value on the F,’ Luisa said smugly as she wrote her points down. ‘Your turn.’

Rose sighed, looking down at her letters, taking her time.

Luisa tapped her nails on the table to tell Rose to hurry up. Not sure why she bothered, it was not like they had anywhere else to be, but she wasn’t a very patient person overall.

‘F-A-V-O-R. That gives me 24 points,’ Rose replied with a smile on her face after laying down her letters.

Luisa frowned, upset that Rose had been able to use letters from the word she had made fun of her for. ‘D-R-E-A-M-S. Also 24 points. Take that!’ She said victorious, as she built on Rose’s word, trying to keep up her winning score. 

‘You are aware that you’re only six points ahead, right?’ Rose said as she looked down at her letters, moving them around a bit.

Luisa narrowed her eyes. Rose thought she had an impeccable poker face, but Luisa could see right through it. The former crime lord looked concerned, her blue eyes focussed on the letters in front of her, rearranging them over and over again.

‘Ha!’ Luisa said triumphantly after observing Rose’s behavior for a while. ‘You’re stuck!’

‘I am not,’ Rose said. ‘I’m just thinking. You can’t run a flawless multi million drug ring by making hasty decisions.’

But Luisa wasn’t buying it, there was a furrow between Rose’s brows and she was biting the inside of her lip as she stared closely at the pieces.

‘A-ha!’ Rose yelled, all signs of frustration melting away. ‘F-L-A-B. That’s another 57 points for me, thanks to that triple word score!’

Luisa’s jaw dropped, completely stunned. She read the word over again, counting the points in her head. ‘That’s not a real word! That doesn’t count. You can’t just make up words to get the triple word score!’

‘I’m telling you it _is_ a real word,’ Rose grinned, tallying up her points, her competitiveness coming on a little more strongly than Luisa had ever seen.

‘Once we get to Wi-Fi depth, I will be checking the internet to see whether that is a real word. And if it isn’t, you are forfeiting this game,’ Luisa pouted as she looked at her own tiles, finding just enough letters to form the word ‘FANG’ for her next move.

They played another couple of rounds, Luisa’s pout not leaving her face as she struggled to make her tiles form any words worth over twenty points, leaving her far behind Rose, who was getting more smug by the second.

After another hour of teasing, smug comments and some fairly impressive words coming mostly from Rose’s side, they ran out of tiles, Rose winning with over 200 points and Luisa trailing behind her with only 180 points.

Rose threw her hands up in the air, something Luisa had never seen her do before, her competitive edge made her seem almost childlike.

‘It’s the tiles,’ Luisa moped as she tossed the game pieces back into box bitterly. ‘They were conspiring against me.’

‘Not everything is a conspiracy, Luisa,’ Rose smiled.

Luisa glared at her. ‘Says you. You’re the _queen_ of conspiracies,’ Luisa huffed.

‘And the still undefeated queen of Scrabble,’ Rose grinned as she folded her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair. ‘And here I was really hoping you would give me a run for my money.’

‘I want a rematch.’ Luisa pouted. ‘And a laptop because I still don’t believe “flab” is an actual word.’

‘How about tomorrow we try a different game? Loser’s pick,’ she smiled before leaning forward and giving Luisa a soft kiss on the forehead and sitting back down.

Luisa frowned, not happy she’d lost. Suddenly perking up as she thought of something.

‘What if _tomorrow_ we play another game, but we have a Scrabble rematch right here, right now?’

Rose laughed. ‘You want to lose again?’

Luisa smirked, a dark almost evil look on her face. ‘Vamos a jugar en Español y yo voy a ganar.’

‘Bring it on,’ Rose leaned over the table, opening up the box once again and removing the board and tiles.

Unfortunately for Luisa, there was still a lot she didn’t know about Rose, including the fact that she spoke fluent Spanish, losing to the relentless woman by an even larger margin than before.

‘I give up, I just can’t win,’ she said defeated, holding her head in her hands.

Rose made her way over to Luisa’s chair, kneeling beside her and putting one hand on her knee, the other on her chin as she tilted Luisa’s face towards her.

‘Hey, it’s okay. This was supposed to be fun, not bring you down. You can pick the game tomorrow!’

‘That didn’t do me any good this time,’ Luisa laughed softly, looking at Rose’s bright blue eyes. ‘What should we do now? I don’t know that I’m up for another round of losing miserably at Scrabble.’

‘How about a round of Go Fish?’ Rose suggested, attempting to make the upset woman feel better.

As she looked at Rose, who was still kneeling next to her, a small smile formed at the corners of her lips, and her eyes turned a little darker. ‘Let’s save that for tomorrow, I might have an idea for what we can do right now,’ she said as she tucked a strand of Rose’s hair behind her ear.

‘Want to share it with me?’ Rose smiled, straightening up, pulling Luisa off the chair with her.

‘I think you have a pretty good understanding of what I want,’ Luisa purred, pulling Rose into a kiss, Rose melting against her. At least there was one area of life she could still top Rose.


	2. Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter new board game! 
> 
> Bumped up rating because Rose and Luisa end up playing some games of their own as well.

Luisa sat cross-legged on the metal floor in front of the cupboard, looking at the endless amount of games lining the shelves. Yesterday Rose had wiped the floor with her in Scrabble, in  _ two  _ languages, so Rose had promised her a rematch today. Now it was up to her to pick a game she knew she could beat Rose in. 

She read the names on the sides of the colorful boxes. Unsurprisingly, she hadn’t played many board games with her family growing up, so many names were unfamiliar to her. As she ran her eyes up and down the boxes once again, she finally picked out a familiar name, ‘Clue’.

It was a game that equally depended on luck with the dice and a good strategy, but one that Luisa had always been extremely good at. College kids had a habit of making anything into a drinking game, and even drunk Luisa managed to win nearly every game, able to count her losses over the years on one hand. 

She pulled the box out from between the others, careful not to collapse the stack.

With the box tucked under her arm she made her way through the cramped corridors towards her bedroom. After only making a wrong turn twice, she opened the door quietly, hearing Rose’s steady breathing fill up the small metal room. 

As she approached the bed, she dropped the box by Rose’s feet, the pieces clattering as it hit the sheets.

Rose flew up, looking at her with wide eyes. 

‘Glad to see you are still a light sleeper,’ Luisa grinned teasingly. 

Rose glared back at her, the effect not quite the same as she was still blinking sleepily, trying to steady her heartbeat as she realized Luisa was not a threat.

‘Please don’t do that again,’ Rose said, letting the sheet drop to her lap as she ran a hand through her hair. ‘I don’t appreciate being startled.’

‘Next time I’ll wake you up with kisses,  _ princess _ ,’ Luisa smiled as she picked the box back up off the bed, rattling it in front of Rose’s face. ‘Time for my revenge! Let’s go! Get dressed!’

‘So what are we playing?’ Rose asked, languidly stretching her arms above her head before getting out of bed.

‘Clue,’ Luisa said, biting her bottom lip to avoid getting distracted by all the naked skin on display as Rose rummaged through their closet, pausing with a shirt in her hands as she turned to Luisa.

‘You know, there is another kind of mystery game we could play. It doesn’t involve clothes and we don’t have to leave the room for it. I call it “Interrogation”, the only things you need to play are a pair of handcuffs and some tough questions. Both I’ve got right here,’ Rose grinned, dropping the shirt as she walked over to where Luisa was standing.

Luisa’s eyes grew wide as she watched the former redhead approach her, freckles playing on her skin. Rose placed a small kiss on Luisa’s neck, wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman’s waist. 

Luisa swallowed, she and Rose had played “Interrogation” a few times, and while it was definitely the kind of game she could win from the former redhead, it was not what she wanted to play right now. Even if Rose was rapidly convincing her. 

‘Rose,’ Luisa warned, her voice merely a whisper at this point. 

Rose hummed in response, the sound vibrating against Luisa’s neck, making her knees buckle at the feeling.

‘No, Rose,’ she finally managed to get out in between heavy breaths, moving her hands towards Rose’s shoulders, pushing her back slightly. ‘That’s not the game I had in mind for today.’

A small pout formed on Rose’s lips, her blue eyes staring back at Luisa a shade darker than their usual color.

‘Or at least not for right now,’ Luisa continued. ‘After I mercilessly beat you at Clue we can try “Interrogation”, if you’re still up for it,’ Luisa teased.

‘You are very confident for someone who suffered quite an embarrassing defeat yesterday. Twice,’ Rose said as she picked up her shirt from the floor, continuing getting dressed. 

Luisa waited for Rose to lead the way to the dining room, following closely behind her as she still felt disoriented when it came to navigating the narrow halls of the submarine. 

As they reached the dining room, Rose made her way past the table and through the doorway to the kitchen.

‘Do you want anything?’ she asked Luisa as she poked her head through the doorway, noticing that Luisa had sat down on her chair again.

‘I had breakfast earlier,’ Luisa replied, her focus on removing the game board and pieces out of the box. ‘But I wouldn’t mind some tea.’

Rose came back out a few minutes later, placing Luisa’s tea in front of her. Standing still beside the table, she looked between Luisa and the chair meant for her. For a moment Luisa thought Rose was going to say something about it like she had the day before, but after a soft sigh she put her plate down on the table and sat with her back to the door without a word, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. 

Luisa smiled as she finished laying out the board game, displaying three piles of cards “suspects”, “weapons”, and “rooms”, and lining up the colorful playing pieces in the center of the board.

'Winner picks first,’ she said somewhat begrudgingly, still bitter over her double loss from yesterday.

Rose beamed as she reached over for the red piece, ‘I’ll be Ms. Scarlet.’

‘You’re so predictable,’ Luisa sighed as she picked her own purple piece. 

‘Professor Plum? Really?’ Rose asked, a small questioning frown formed on her face.

‘I like purple,’ Luisa replied with a small huff. ‘Plus, everyone knows he is the smartest player in the game.’

‘We’ll just have to see about that,’ Rose grinned as she watched Luisa take a card from each pile to put in the envelope before shuffling the rest and distributing them equally between them.

Rose picked up her cards, shuffling through them before laying them face down on the table again, leaning back in her chair and staring expectantly at Luisa.

‘Aren’t you going to take notes?’ Luisa asked as she looked at her cards one by one.

‘Don’t need to. Photographic memory,’ Rose said, tapping her finger against her temple. ‘And this only makes it more difficult for you to cheat.’

Luisa huffed. ‘For me to cheat? If one of us is a cheating risk it’s you.’

‘And why would you say that?’ Rose grinned.

Luisa glared at her. ‘You did run a successful drug cartel for years. That points to cheating.’

‘No, that’s just illegal,’ Rose smiled.

Luisa rolled her eyes. ‘Well, I  _ am  _ making notes, because I am going to win.’

‘Go ahead, I’ll wait until you’re done,’ Rose said, calmly eating her breakfast while Luisa looked at her cards, making notes on her clue sheet. 

Luisa scribbled on her sheet for a couple more minutes, a small crinkle forming between her eyebrows as she concentrated on the information the cards were providing. Rose smiled fondly at the woman in front of her, leaning in to smooth away the adorable crease and placing a kiss on her forehead while unbeknownst to Luisa she quickly swiped one of the cards Luisa had already accounted for. 

Luisa finished going through her cards, laying them down before looking up at Rose. ‘Ready to lose?’ she asked with a triumphant smile.

‘Are you?’ Rose asked, leaning half over the table, getting in Luisa’s face, covering her right hand as she put the card back in its proper place, leaving Luisa none the wiser.

‘Youngest player begins,’ Luisa smiled tauntingly at Rose. 

Rose laughed. ‘I will gladly begin.’ She rolled the dice, managing to take enough steps to end up in the kitchen, not taking a moment to think about her suggestion. ‘I will suggest that it was  _ you _ ,’ Rose grinned, picking up Luisa’s pawn and putting it down next to her in the kitchen, ‘in the Kitchen, with the Knife.’

Luisa feigned offense as she looked through her cards, ‘I would never murder anyone.’

‘Everyone can murder someone in the right circumstances,’ Rose said offhandedly as Luisa showed her the Kitchen card.

Rose handed Luisa the dice, doing nothing else. 

‘You’re not going to write that down either?’ Luisa asked as she rolled the dice, getting out of the kitchen and moving her pawn into the ballroom, looking over her sheet to make the correct deduction. ‘Rev. Green, in the Ballroom, with the Rope.’

Rose chuckled, sorting through her cards before showing Luisa the Rope one.

‘What’s so funny?’ Luisa asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

‘You have always been suspicious of the clergy. And men,’ she added with a laugh, stroking a lock of hair from Luisa’s face with her right hand, swiping the top card of Luisa’s pile with her left, taking a quick look at the Revolver card before moving her eyes back on Luisa.

Luisa looked at her skeptically noting that Rose hadn’t been a fan of them either, not breaking the eye contact until Rose placed a small kiss on her nose as she put down the card she had stolen.

‘Can I roll, or do you need to some more time to write down what you’ve just seen?’ Rose teased, eyeing Luisa’s list of clues.

‘Eyes to yourself,’ Luisa frowned, turning away from Rose to write down what she had just learned, adjusting her strategy accordingly.

Rose making use of Luisa’s back being turned to take a look at another one of Luisa’s cards.

After a couple of suggested guesses back and forth, Luisa had finally narrowed down the weapon, Candlestick, and the room, Library. She read over her notes once again, feeling ready to make an accusation after Rose’s turn, even though she was torn between two Suspects, Prof. Plum and Ms. Scarlet, but she was sure she would win this.

‘I’m ready to make an accusation,’ Rose said instead of rolling the dice, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked at Luisa, a small smirk forming on her lips.

Startled, Luisa looked at Rose, she wasn’t expecting the former crime lord to have a guess already, especially as Rose had been throwing rather poorly and couldn’t possibly know which room the murder had taken place in yet.

‘Prof. Plum,’ she started, watching Luisa’s eyes widen, ‘with the Candlestick, in the Library.’

Luisa frantically looked down at her cards, shuffling through them as she looked at her notes. ‘How did you…?’

Rose smiled triumphantly as she reached over to the envelope, before Luisa smacked her hand down on top of it first.

‘How did you do it?’ Luisa stared at Rose stubbornly, a crease forming between her brows. 

‘I told you, photographic memory,’ she smiled back sweetly. ‘Now let me see if I won.’

Luisa lifted her hand off the envelope reluctantly as Rose reached for it, gingerly opening it and placing the cards face up in front of her.

‘Prof. Plum. Candlestick. Library,’ she recited as she threw her hands behind her head.

Luisa’s face fell. She had lost, again. At her own game, again. 

She looked down at her notes, wondering how Rose could have possibly figured out the room. She had made sure to only show Rose the weapons and suspects when the woman had made her guesses, not giving away what rooms she had in her hand.

‘You cheated,’ she small brunette said quietly.

‘What?’ Rose asked as she choked on her orange juice.

‘You cheated. That’s the only way.’

Rose put the glass of juice down, preparing for a counterargument, but before she could say anything Luisa showed her the notes she had scribbled on the sheet.

‘I had made sure not to show you the two other rooms I had in my hand whenever you took a guess.’

‘While I admire that strategy a lot. I didn’t cheat. I deduced which ones you had in your hand through simple logic.’

‘So you’re saying you guessed?’ Luisa said, skeptically raising an eyebrow. 

‘I knew you had to know which room it was in, and you never went into the Conservatory or the Dining Room, while you have been in rooms I had multiple times, same goes for the library. Leading me to think you know it wasn’t the Conservatory or the Dining Room, and as I didn’t have the library, that had to be the one. So yes, in a way, I guessed. But it was an educated guess.’

Luisa narrowed her eyes, searching Rose’s face for a hint of untruthfulness. Failing to find any, she sighed, giving up her cards before declaring Rose the winner. 

‘Fine, maybe you didn’t cheat. You win.’

‘Told you the professor wasn’t the smartest character in this game. In fact, he was the murderer,’ Rose said, grinning smugly as she held Luisa’s purple piece aloft. 

‘You already won, gloating is not attractive, Rose,’ Luisa pouted.

‘I’m sorry,’ Rose smiled, pulling Luisa from her chair. ‘How about that game of “Interrogation” now? I am sure you can win that,’ Rose purred, once again brushing her lips against the side of Luisa’s neck.

Luisa let out a soft moan before turning her head to kiss Rose’s lips as moved her hands down to pull at Rose’s shirt. 

‘Not here,’ Rose breathed, pulling away from the kiss to look Luisa in the eye. ‘Bedroom.’

Luisa grinned, maneuvering Rose back against the steel wall. ‘Maybe I want to do it here.’

‘Lu,’ Rose said, swallowing down her growing arousal. ‘Anyone could walk in.’

‘You’ll just have to take that risk, won’t you?’ Luisa said, moving her hand down Rose’s stomach.

‘Maybe, or maybe not,’ Rose smiled, lowering her hands down to Luisa’s ass before suddenly lifting her up.

Luisa yelped, throwing her arms around Rose’s neck to avoid falling.

‘Rose!’ she chastised. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Taking you to bed. What else could I possibly be doing?’ Rose smiled, kissing Luisa’s shoulder softly as she made her way through the maze-like corridors of the submarine. Lowering her on their bed moments later, covering Luisa’s body with her own as she leaned in for a kiss.

Luisa’s hands touched Rose wherever she could reach, eventually making their way up underneath the former redhead’s shirt, pulling it up over her head.

‘Want to start the interrogation now?’ Rose husked, obediently lifting her arms so Luisa could rid her of the shirt completely.

‘I think I will decide that,’ Luisa grinned, skillfully flipping them over, pinning Rose’s hand to the bed above her head.

‘Where did you put the handcuffs?’ Luisa asked, kissing her way down Rose’s neck and chest, making Rose squirm as she let her teeth dig into Rose’s soft skin.

‘Desk. Top drawer,’ Rose supplied eagerly.

‘Undress,’ Luisa ordered, softly brushing her lips against Rose’s before getting up to retrieve the handcuffs.

Luisa walked over to the desk, finding the handcuffs and the keys exactly where Rose had left them the night before.

‘Maybe you do have a photographic memory,’ Luisa said, dangling the handcuffs from one finger while slipping the keys into her back pocket. 

‘Why would I lie about that?’ Rose asked, her hands scratching down Luisa’s back as she crawled back on top of her.

‘There are some things about you,’ Luisa started, tilting Rose’s chin up, enjoying how dark Rose’s eyes had gotten in the short time they’d been here, ‘I just don’t understand,’ she finished, pressing her lips against Rose’s in a desperate kiss. 

Rose moaned, grabbing her ass with both hands and pulling her closer against her. 

‘No more touching,’ Luisa husked as she pulled back from the kiss, stroking Rose’s red lips with her thumb. 

Knowing Rose was never going to be able to abide by her rules, Luisa closed the steel cuff around one of Rose’s slim wrist, weaving it around the bars in the headboard before locking it around her other wrist.

‘Not too tight?’ Luisa asked as she sat up a little.

Rose tested the bonds, the metal rattling against the bed. ‘It’s perfect.’

‘Great,’ Luisa smiled. ‘Now let the interrogation begin.’

‘I’ll make the first question easy,’ Luisa said, planting a small kiss on Rose’s neck, smiling slightly as she asked, ‘Is your name Rose?’

Rose groaned at the question. ‘Technically no, but to you it is, so yes.’

‘Good,’ Luisa said as she moved farther down Rose’s body, asking more questions until she reached Rose’s breasts.

She trailed a line of small kisses across Rose’s soft skin, taking Rose’s hard nipple between her teeth.

‘Did you cheat?’ Luisa asked next, sucking lightly at the skin between her teeth.

Unable to form any words in her head, Rose moaned in response, feeling arousal fog her brain as Luisa moved to draw small patterns around her nipple with her tongue.

‘It’s yes or no only, Rose,’ Luisa teased as she moved her hand to play with Rose’s other breast.

Rose bit her lip, trying to clear the haze of pleasure in her mind to form a coherent answer, which was hard to do as Luisa was still massaging her breasts.

‘No,’ she moaned, hoping that Luisa’s mouth would move closer to where she needed her to be.

‘Are you sure?’ Luisa teased further, before lowering her mouth back down to Rose’s breast, placing insistent kiss around the nipple before sucking the hard bud into her mouth, flicking it repeatedly with her tongue before tracing slow circles around it, Rose moaning and whimpering underneath her. 

‘Yes,’ Rose replied in a quick breath, unable to keep another moan from escaping her lips.

Satisfied with her answer, Luisa moved down lower, keeping her hands on Rose’s breasts and nipping at the soft skin below her as she made her way down to Rose’s hips.

Feeling her closer to where she wanted her, Rose rolled her hips in an attempt to get Luisa between her legs faster. 

'So impatient,’ Luisa laughed, the vibrations of her voice on her hips sending another wave of arousal through Rose's body. 

'Luisa, please,’ Rose begged, her voice barely a whisper.

'Last question,’ purred as she ran her tongue across Rose's hips. 'What is the capital of Peru?’

Rose bucked her hips at the feeling of Luisa's breath so close to where she needed her. 'What?’ she groaned as she tried to make sense of the question. 'I thought this was yes or no answers only.’

Luisa moved away, meeting Rose's deep blue eyes before lowering herself between her legs.

'Do you want me to do this?’ she asked, running her tongue in one broad lick through her folds. 

'God, yes,’ Rose groaned as she arched her back, the feeling of Luisa’s tongue on her sending shivers through her body. 

Luisa took her time, planting kisses on Rose’s thighs before coming back and teasing Rose’s clit with her tongue.

Suddenly Luisa felt Rose’s long fingers curling in her hair, pushing her harder against her center. Usually this was a sign for the brunette that Rose was close to orgasm and for her to go faster, so for a second she didn’t think anything of it until she remembered that Rose had been tied up and should not be able to pull on her hair like this.

She pulled back, the action being met with a disappointed groan from Rose. 

‘No! Don’t stop! Please,’ Rose pleaded, forcing her eyes open so she could look at Luisa.

‘How did you get free?’ Luisa frowned.

‘What?’ Rose asked, her thoughts obviously still hazy from being so close to orgasm and then being rudely denied.

Luisa reached up, picking up the unlocked handcuffs from the pillow. She was about to ask again how Rose had gotten loose when she noticed the keys still in the lock.

‘How did you...’ she started, feeling around in her own back pocket for the keys only to find it empty. And suddenly it clicked. 

‘I can’t believe you, you  _ did _ cheat,’ Luisa’s face dropped in disbelief as she stared at Rose, still laying on her back completely naked. ‘Did you take my cards while we were playing?’

Rose bit her lip, avoiding Luisa’s knowing gaze.

‘Rose…’ she warned.

‘Okay, I did cheat,’ she replied, covering herself up with the sheet before meeting Luisa’s eyes. ‘I took your cards while you weren’t looking and put them back before you noticed. That’s how I won.’

Luisa wasn’t sure if to laugh or yell, feeling highly amused by Rose’s sleight of hand and the fact that she would cheat at a board game while also feeling somewhat betrayed.

Before she could say anything Rose ran her hand down Luisa’s arm, a small apologetic smile on her face.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said in a voice that Luisa recognized as being genuine coming from the former redhead. 

After a moment of silence, Luisa smiled back, deciding that Rose cheating over something as trivial as a board game was just another thing that she would have to get used to, Rose was Rose after all. 

‘Plus, if I recall, you have always praised these magic hands,’ Rose said with a smirk, slowly moving towards Luisa before straddling her and placing a kisses down her neck, as her hands worked their way up Luisa’s shirt.

Luisa sighed, leaning into Rose’s touch. ‘I still don’t appreciate you lying to me.’

‘Let me make it up to you?’ Rose asked, smiling suggestively.

‘Well, it is  _ the least _ you can do,’ Luisa said airily as Rose started trailing kisses down her body. ‘I also demand a rematch. No cheating this time. But we can do that later…’ Luisa sighed, arching her back as Rose continued undressing her, right now she had more pleasurable things than board games to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always welcome :)


End file.
